Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover
Summary Gundam 00S: Crossover is an alternative reality in which the heroes and villains from the canon and fanon series have been mysteriously sent into Anno Domini. During the series, major conflict is created as the groups try to discover why they've been sent into this timeline. The conflict is expanded further as the characters clash against each other in how The Ascent and their situation should be dealt with. The story follows the point of view of Ransac, the unofficial leader of Team Strike. Episodes *Episode One *Episode Two *Episode Three *Episode Four *Episode Five *Episode Six If you wish to join: Go here Groups During the events of Gundam 00S: Crossover, four distinct groups form as pilots meet and become allies. These groups are formed because of views, technology, or simply out of an effort to survive. Each team is made up of mostly different pilots from other timelines. These are the names of each group. (note these are not official names) 'Team Strike:' This team consists of pilots who aren't afraid to fight for what they believe in. They understand peace is valuable and are not afraid to stand up for it. The group was founded by Ransac with the goal of defeating The Ascent The primary base of operations for Team Strike is The Traveller. The team consists of the following pilots: *Ransac - True Guardian *Ash Kennedy - ASO Gundam Mk-II *Heero Yuy - Wing Zero *Amuro Ray - Hi-Nu Gundam *Setsuna F. Seiei - 00 Qan[T] (ELS Version) *Charlie Days - E.O.U. Gundam 'Team Pacifist:' This team consists of pilots who value peace and pacifism. They are willing to fight, but only to protect themselves and those they care about. Team Pacifist is based on The Eternal. The group was co-founded by Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne. The goal of Team Pacifist is the peaceful conclusion to the War against The Ascent. The team consists of these pilots: *Kira Yamato - Strike Freedom *Elizabeth Kennedy - Emerald Gundam *Banagher Links - Unicorn Gundam Full Armor *Athrun Zala - Infinite Justice *Renki Miniki - E.V.A. Gundam 'Team Neutral:' This team consists of pilots who aren't sure what role they should take. This is often because the pilots have a conflicting view on events or actions of other groups. Some have also been rejected or chose not to join other groups due to their hostilty or bad blood with other pilots. The group was founded and lead by Milliardo Consulo. The primary purpose of Team Neutral is learning how to return to their respective timelines and assisting the Earth Sphere Federation from behind the scenes when possible. *Milliardo Consulo - Dark Guardian *Sho Shiroyama - Gundam Upsilon *Shinn Asuka - Destiny Gundam *Zechs Merquise - Tallgeese III *Seele Diasu - 07G 'Team Villain:' This team consists of the primary, and sometimes secondary, villains from the Canon and Fanon series. The team was formed because of similar goals or simple survival in numbers. This team is the most troublesome of all the groups, as they are willing to team up with the Ascent when it's convenient. This group has no specific leader and only cooperates because everyone is trying to manipulate the other. The team consists of: *Char Aznable - The Sinanju *Patrick Yagami - Gundam Sin *Ribbons Almark - Reborns Gundam Kai *Vangilis Schenberg - A.T. Gundam Exceptions to Rules: *'Char:' I have Char piloting the Sinanju because I feel he would be a much better opponent than Full Frontal. Plus, who wouldn't want to see Char kick ass in the Sinanju? *'Kira, Shinn, and Athrun:' Though they are from the same series, they have at one point been the primary, or very important secondary, heroes of each series. Because of this, I've allowed these three to bypass the only one major character per group rule. *'Elizabeth Kennedy:' Although the Emerald Gundam was very powerful in comparison to her other mobile suits, it was made specifically for her brother, Ash. But before he became its pilot, she was actually the test pilot, and I believe putting her as the pilot of it will bring out the best of her character. Besides, who wouldn't want to see her use the Emerald Gundam to kick ass for the first time? *'Lacus:' Lacus will also be featured in Crossover, though she will not, for obvious reasons, participate in combat outside of support. The closest she may ever get to actual combat would be piloting the Pink Zaku. Crossover only Mobile Suits: Earth Sphere Federation: *GN-X01 Alteron *GN-X02 Phoenix The Ascent: *Aegis *Zephyr Category:Story Category:Anno Domini Category:Stories